mcprisonfandomcom-20200214-history
MCPrison Wiki
What is MCPrison? MCPrison is the first custom aquatic prison experience set in Minecraft version 1.13. Players are thrown into an ocean themed multiplayer Prison server and must mine their way from Rank A to Rank Z. Introduction When a player logs on our server they will be thrown into an underwater themed paradise surrounded by marine life. With their character fully equipped with an enchanted diamond pickaxe and armor, they will easily be able to conquer the ocean. Starting as an Angelfish, it is your mission to mine your way through Eel, Giant Squid, Jellyfish, Shark, and much more. If you happen to overcome all of these obstacles, you have the option to ascend. Ascending (Prestiging) will give you great power. However, to do this is fairly costly; after each prestige the cost will grow exponentially. In order to afford this cost, it will require hours of dedication and perseverance. Ask yourself this...are you up to the task? __TOC__ Server Ranks and Staff Basic Server Ranks All players will have access to these ranks. They will be assigned to you as you progress through the prison experience. Every player starts at A (Angelfish) rank and must /rankup in game to obtain the higher tiers. To see all these tiers type /ranks in game. Your rank determines how much you sell blocks for. It does not matter which mine you decide to spend your time in, you will always sell for the same amount (based on your rank.) Ranks are as follows: * Start: Angelfish * B: Barnacle * C: Coral * D: Dolphin * E: Eel * F: Flouder * G: Giant Squid * H: Hermit Crab * I: Ice Fish * J: Jellyfish * K: Krill * L: Lobster * M: Manatee * N: Narwhal * O: Octopus * P: Penguin * Q: Quillfish * R: Ray * S: Shark * T: Tuna * U: Unicorn Fish * V: Viper Fish * W: Walrus * X: Xray Fish * Y: Yellowfin Tuna * Z: Zebra Fish * End: Prestige 1+ Server Donors If you decide to support our server by purchasing a donor rank, you will be given an in game rank and title based on how much you donate. We currently have 5 donor ranks available for purchase. (For a full list of benefits and perks please visit our store @ http://buy.mcprison.com/) * Surfer ($10 USD) * Diver ($25 USD) * Sailor ($50 USD) * Captain ($100 USD) * Pirate ($150 USD) Tip: There is one in game rank not listed above which is reserved for content creators. If you see someone with the "Youtube" rank, this is what it is from. Server Staff Server Staff are on the server for moderation, help, and safety. If you need assistance, these are your "go-to" people. There are currently 6 Staff positions. * Helper - General Assistance; mute + kick privileges * Mod - General Assistance; ban and unmute privileges * SrMod - Higher level assistance; ability to forcefully teleport to a player suspected of breaking rules, unban + vanish privileges * Admin - Higher level assistance; GMC 1/Creative permissions, ability to spawn certain items into the game * Manager - Highest level assistance; Operator permissions (ability to give/take permissions from other players) * Owner - Supreme assistance; Owner of the server, all permissions Pickaxes and Pickaxe Enchantments Starter Pickaxe When you log onto the server, you will start off with an enchanted diamond pickaxe in your inventory named the “Reef Raker.” The name will keep changing based on the amount of blocks you break. Hovering over the pickaxe will show the enchantments and amount of blocks broken. This pickaxe cannot lose durability or break. If for some reason you lose your Reef Raker, re-logging will give you a new one. (Starter enchantments; Unbreakable, Efficiency 15, Fortune 15) Tip: The starter pickaxe; "Reef Raker" is also a fully equipped Omnitool. It will turn into a Shovel/Axe/Hoe when used on sand/wood/dirt. Normal Enchantments Every block mined on prison will give you an enchantment token. Use these enchantment tokens to upgrade your pickaxe. Type /enchant or /etshop to access this menu. Alternatively, walk into a mine holding the pickaxe you want to enchant and simply right-click. All normal pickaxe enchantments will show up yellow when applied to your pickaxe. Be aware that each time you upgrade an enchantment, the token cost will increase''.'' Normal/Basic enchants are as follows: * Efficiency - The speed at which blocks are mined. * Fortune - Chance to get multiple blocks from mining. * Explosive - Chance to mine a 3x3x3 volume. * Jackhammer - Chance to mine up to a 11x11x11 area. * Jump - Gives you an extra boost when jumping. * Speed - Speed at which your character moves. * Haste - Speed at which your character breaks blocks. Tip: You can withdraw etokens with /etwithdraw. However, you need 5,000 etokens to withdraw 1 physical token Prestige Enchantments Each time a player prestiges, they will get a prestige token. Prestige tokens are used for prestige enchantments. All prestige pickaxe enchantments will show up light red when applied to your pickaxe. Prestige/God enchants are as follows: * Double Trouble - Chance to get multiple etokens when mining. Chance increases per level. * Merchant - Chance to sell blocks for more extra money. Chance and extra money increases per level. * Tsunami - Extremely low chance to mine out the entire mine. Chance increases per level. * Treasure Hunter - Extremely low chance to find keys while mining. Chance increases per level. * Feeding Frenzy - Chance to gain a buff that’ll last for 10 seconds that increases the power of enchants on your pickaxe by 10%. Level this enchant up to increase it's duration and power. Tip: You cannot trade prestige tokens. They are account bound. Backpacks and Backpack Enchantments Backpacks When you log onto the server, you will start off with a 64 block capacity backpack. Hover over the backpack to see how many blocks it can store. When you mine, your blocks will automatically go into your backpack. Left-Click the backpack to check it's contents and Right-Click to withdraw these contents into your inventory. You can upgrade the backpack's capacity using enchantment tokens via /enchant or /etshop. Backpack Enchantments MCPrison offers the ability to enchant your backpack. Backpack enchantments can be applied just like pickaxe enchantments; with etokens via /enchant or /etshop. Backpack enchants are as follows: * Auto Sell - Automatically sells 16 blocks from your backpack every 60 seconds. Leveling this enchant will increase amount of blocks sold and the frequency. * Sell Multi - Multiplies the sell price of the blocks sold by auto sell by 1.001x. Leveling this enchant will increase the multiplier. * Prospector - Finds a random gem every 60 minutes. Leveling this enchant will increase the likelihood of getting a higher than +1 gem and reduce the amount of time it takes to find one. Gemstones Players can randomly come across a Gemstone/Gem while mining. Gems come with a random +1 enchantment. These enchantments mimic basic enchantments found in /etshop. This means that you can come across pickaxe and backpack enchantments, but not prestige enchantments. You can combine gemstones together, trade them to other players, or just use them. Gems are a simple and easy way to upgrade pickaxes and backpacks by ignoring all etoken costs. Realms/Private Mines Every player has the option to purchase a private mine via our online store. If you decide to purchase a private mine, there are a lot of perks and benefits to be aware of. Once purchased, you will gain the ability to spawn a realm portal anywhere in the prison world to teleport you (and friends if you chose) to a private mine. It will be your choice on whether or not you would like to open your realm up to others or just keep it to yourself. Realms and private mines are extremely customizable. You can build inside the realm, change the block type in the mine, and even edit your realm's welcome message. Additional information is listed below. User Interface Menu (When you are outside of your realm and type /realm) * Open Portal - Open the portal to your realm/private mine. * Lock/Unlock - Ability to open/close your realm to the public. Default comes locked. * Whitelist - Allows a player to join your realm and mine even when it is locked to the public. * Blacklist - Ability to prevent someone from joining your realm indefinitely. * Edit - Edits the "welcome" description of the realm. (Shows up under the player's name on the realm over the physical portal block in game) User Interface Menu (When you are inside of your realm and type /realm) * Block Type - Ability to change the block type in your mine. You can only use the block types from general prison mines that you have unlocked. If you enjoy mining multiple block types, this is an option for private mines as well. * Mine Reset - Ability to reset your private mine. (This will teleport everyone to the mine's set spawn point) * Spawn Point - Ability to change your realm's spawn point. * Whitelist - Allows a player to join your realm and mine even when it is locked to the public. * Blackist - Ability to prevent someone from joining your realm indefinitely. Tip: The default realm is a large bedrock box with a bedrock mine template inside. Use colorful blocks to build inside of your realm and decorate to your liking. (Or you can just leave it the way it comes. The choice is yours!) Classes/Paths Introduction Classes (or paths) function much like ones you would see in a general MMORPG video game. Players will chose a Class/Path when they log in and expect to level their chosen Class by playing the game. On MCPrison players will gain experience towards leveling their chosen Class from each block they mine. Each block broken is worth experience based on a player's current rank or prestige level. (Only the original block broken counts towards experience. Blocks broken by enchantments do not count.) The Exp it takes to level Classes increases by 50% every level. Players can chose to level more than one Class, with the ability to switch between them at will. However, you can only have the benefits from one class active at a time. Available Classes/Paths can be found below. Buffing Miner Buffing Miner Class has a focus of buffing yourself and those around you with short term buffs that progressively become better and better as you level up and earn talents. Class Benefits * Enchantment Token Buff - Increases the amount of etokens earned. * Sell Buff - Increases the amount of balance earned per block sold. * Pickaxe Buff - Increases the effectiveness of the enchantments on your pickaxe. Class Passives * Buffs stack together. ** Example: Player A procs a buff and then Player B procs a buff. They run separately, but the benefits are stacked and added to all players in a party. * Chance of buffing yourself and those around after every block you break. Signature Passive/Talent Buffs Overwhelming - Increases the effectiveness of all active buffs and their timers. * Chance of activating every time a class buff procs. * Levels up each time your class levels up. Does not require additional talent points. * Level ups increase the efficiency and length of active buffs. Path Talents * Buff Duration - Increases the amount of time a buff lasts. * Buff Strength - Increases the amount of power a buff has. * Buff Chance - Increases the chance of a buff happening. Lucky Miner Lucky Miner Class is focused around being lucky and having the chance to find lucky orbs, crates, and keys while mining. Class Benefits * Lucky Orbs - Orbs/Pouches filled with enchantment tokens and experience. * Lucky Crates - Better odds and the chance to find more rewards when finding lucky crates. Class Passive * Only class capable of finding lucky orbs while mining. Lucky crates are stronger with this class. Signature Passive/Talent Lucky Mining Spree - Increases your chances of finding lucky orbs/crates and your rewards. * Chance of activating after opening an orb or crate. * Levels up each time your class levels up. Does not require additional talent points. * Level ups increase your chances. Path Talents * Lucky Orbs - Increases your chance of finding a lucky orb. * Lucky Crates - Increases your chance of finding a lucky crate. * Lucky Rewards - Buffs the rewards that are found in orbs and crates. Pet Miner Pet Miner Class has a focus on summoning a buff-able pet to help you mine. Class Benefits * Only class capable of spawning a pet that has the ability to preform mining actions. Class Passives * Ability to spawn a permanent pet that will follow you and mine blocks. * Pet will automatically sell a set amount of blocks in your inventory for you. * Blocks mined from pet will automatically go into owner's inventory. Signature Passive/Talent Pet Frenzy - Sends your pet into a frenzy; increasing it's mining and auto selling speed. * Chance of activating after each block mined by your pet. * Levels up each time your class levels up. Does not require additional talent points. * Level ups increase both mining and selling speed. Path Talents * Pet Mining - Increases the speed at which your pet mines blocks. * Pet Pickaxe - Pet mirrors your pickaxe enchantments with 20% effectiveness. * Pet Auto Sell - Increases the amount of blocks your pet automatically sells for you. Gangs and Benefits Gangs mimic the same game design as guilds would, but are tailored to fit the prison theme. Anybody can form a prison gang to start earning unique benefits and rewards. Gangs can be customized by the following; * Gang Name - Change the name of your guild. * Gang Banner - Chance the /banner of your guild. * Gang Symbol/Tag - Leader of the guild has the ability to specify a 4-6 character tag that will show up next to any gang member that talks in chat. Symbol/Tag signifies what gang you are a part of. * Gang Ranks and Member Assignments - Ability to make custom ranks names and permissions within a guild. (Similar to Minecraft faction servers) To start earning benefits and rewards for owning/being in a gang, you must level the gang up. Every time a gang member breaks a block in a mine, they earn experience towards leveling up their gang. Each level will provide the gang with a talent point used to unlock new buffs/boosts. These buffs/boosts apply to every member of the gang. Once your gang reaches a certain level, the gang leader will be able to purchase a gang realm; fully equipped with a private gang mine! However, purchasing a gang realm is not cheap and will require a hefty number of talent points. All gang benefits and upgrades can be found below. * Gangs will level from 1-1000; gaining 1 talent point per level (only leader can spend gang talent points) * Gang level requirements for realm mines; ** Level 250 - First mine purchasable ** Level 500 - Second mine purchasable ** Level 750 - Third mine purchasable ** Level 1000 - Forth mine purchasable Gang Talents * Gang slots increase gang's max member count (default: 10): ** Gang Slots 1 - 10 members to 20 members ** Gang Slots 2 - 20 members to 30 members ** Gang Slots 3 - 30 members to 40 members ** Gang Slots 4 - 40 members to 50 members (max) * Tax - Unlocks the ability for a gang to charge tax for others to mine in their gang's mine. * Noob Helper - Chance of getting an extra level of a pickaxe enchantment on a single enchantment purchase for all members. ** Only works on enchantments under level 1,000 ** Does not apply when purchasing multiple enchantments at a time ** Excludes; Jump, Haste, Speed * Block Find - Increases the amount of blocks found for all members. * Xp Increase - Increases the amount of Xp found for all members. * Etoken Find - Increases the amount of enchantment tokens found for all members. * Block Sell - Increases the balance gained from selling blocks for all members. Tip: There is a 24 hour cooldown on joining another gang after leaving one. Party System Have you ever wanted to play a prison server with friends and share experience gain (or just party for fun)? You can do just that with MCPrison's party system! Simply type /party create '''{desired party name} to make your very own party. The party leader has the option to toggle experience on/off depending on preference. If you decide to turn shared experience gain on, you must actively mine to qualify for shared exp. This prevents AFK people in your party from hoarding exp gains. Shared experience is server wide and will work no matter where you are. The same goes for our in-game party chat. Type '''/p {message} to communicate to your entire party. Tip: /p (party chat) has no cooldown between messages. However, we recommend not to spam your party or you could be kicked! Chat Channels In addition to the party system, our server offers organized chat channels. Simply type /chat in-game to bring up a list of all the available chat channels. These will also be listed below. * Global Chat - Default chat channel. * Help Chat - Channel to join if you need staff assistance. * Trade Chat - Channel used for all player trades. * Donor Chat - A special chat for all donors of the server. * Party Chat - Chat for all /party members. * Quiet Chat - Completely silent chat. (Good for youtubers/streamers) Tip: You will automatically talk in chat channel you joined (Global Chat by default). If you would like to talk in a different channel, join it, or alternatively type the corresponding commands + your message after; /g (global chat), /h (help chat), /t (trade chat), /d (donor chat), /p (party chat). Buff Stations Next to each prison mine there will be a Buff Station. Players can spend experience they earn from mining on small 5 and 10 Minute buffs for sell prices, enchantment tokens, and more. Each block a player breaks while mining gives them a set amount of experience. Exp can also be earned from being in a party, or gained from lucky drops. Lucky Crates Players have a small chance to find lucky crates while mining that give the following items; * Experience Orbs - Grants Exp for your path & normal exp used for buff stations. * Enchantment Tokens - Gives Etokens based on Prestige rank. * Buff Rods - Ranging from 30 seconds to 5 minutes. Tip: Lucky Miner Class has better odds and the chance to find more rewards when finding lucky crates. All items from Lucky Crates are tradable between players. Real Estate MCPrison has no player plots. Instead, players must earn enough money to afford real estate. Real estate housing can be found all around the prison world. Players can buy these properties to decorate, store items, and make buy/sell shops inside. The interior of every house is fully customizable. Real estate will be available for purchase as soon as server launches, but at very expensive prices. Not only is the upfront cost expensive, but maintaining the property is as well. Every week you must pay real estate taxes to keep your home. Taxes are pre-determined based on the home value. If taxes are not payed, the house will be foreclosed on and put back on the market for purchase. Type /real estate in-game to open the user interface that shows everything below. * Open houses available * Foreclosed houses available * Option to pay taxes * Option to sell your home Alternatively, most of these actions can be done by walking up to the physical home in the world and interacting with the owner sign. Daily Quests Players will be able to complete up to 5 daily quests each day to earn quest tokens. These tokens can be used for purchasing tax passes (ability to pay your taxes for free), purchasing a house outright, and much more. In order to complete daily quests it will require you to have a discord account linked to your in-game character on our server. Daily quests are IP and discord account locked to prevent the abuse of hoarding quest tokens from alternate accounts. Log in Rewards Players will gain log in rewards for every day in a row they log in. Log in rewards are shown like a calendar in-game and are accessible with the command /login. You have to manually click the correct box/day to check in. Much like daily quests, we require you to have a discord account linked to your in-game character on the server. Log in rewards are also specific to IP. People who abuse our safeguards will be permanently removed from our server. Rewards are not based on the monthly calendar, but instead a calendar that goes for exactly 30 days. Rewards will get progressively better towards the end of the month and very good at 7 day consecutive log in milestones. Weekends will count as checking in twice and will allow you to claim two days of check in instead of one. Additional Tips & Tricks 1). Scoreboard (on the right-hand of your screen) shows; * Your current balance * Your current enchantment tokens * Your current rank * Your current prestige * Your rank-up progress * Your Class/Path ** Current Path ** Path level ** Path experience * Website IP 2). Player Profile (/profile) shows; * General profile scoreboard features * Nicknames available * Current title * Achievements * General player settings 3). Ability to set your favorite /mine 'using '/mines command 4). /rank progress shown at the bottom of your screen 5). Blocks broken can be seen below your player name 6). /ci (clear inventory) does not clear pickaxe or backpack 7). /warp 'or '/warps to go to mines, pvp, crates, etc. 8). /lobby 'will bring you to the server hub (out of prison) 9). '/ah '-' 'Extensive auction house with categories 10). '/trade - Easy and trustworthy way of trading 11). /baltop, /prestigetop, /ettop,' /gangtop' - Top players on the server 12). Player Homes (/home) ~ Donor Feature 13). '/marry '~ Donor Feature * /marry accept * /marry chat * /marry seen * /divorce Website: http://www.mcprison.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/MCPrison Store: http://buy.mcprison.com/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:MCPrison